<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Week of Summer by rosie_kairi, underscorepidge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148995">Last Week of Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi'>rosie_kairi</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge'>underscorepidge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kickback Hearts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I'm sorry I had to make Tox Ash and Shade assholes ;-;), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Angst, Gen, Kickback Hearts au, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, M/M, Multichapter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Swearing, no beta we die like zane, rated T just in case lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It';s the last week of Summer Vacation and all Lloyd has to worry about is getting his Summer Homework assignment done before school starts. But strange things are afoot in his hometown of Twilight Town. What's with these weird white creatures that keep popping up everywhere? What's up with the weird weapon? Who's the weird guy who keeps insisting that they're best friends? And's what's Lloyd got to do with all of this anyway?<br/>(The Kingdom Hearts 2 prologue as told in Kickback Hearts, a Kingdom Hearts x Ninjago story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Brad Tudabone &amp; Gene &amp; Lil' Nelson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kickback Hearts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Week of Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys! This chapter took me two days to write in its entirety, and it's only the first one! This story is basically the Kickback Hearts version of the Kingdom Hearts 2 prologue as stated in the summary. Most of the things in this story will be very similar to the original prologue, however, something will be different. Like the character dialogues and stuff like that! I hope you guys enjoy the story!<br/>My tumblr (https://rosie-kairi.tumblr.com/)<br/>Daisy's tumblr (https://stompingdaisies.tumblr.com/)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water rolled onto the black shores of the dark and gloomy beach. Black rocks with glowing blue light seeping out of every crack and crevice were scattered around the dark area. A lone figure sat on one of said rocks as they stared out into the black ocean before them. A portal appeared, out of it emerged a person dressed in the same cloak as the other figure, this person, however, looked significantly younger than the other.</p><p>The figure regarded the new arrival with a nod. “So you have arrived.” they said. The other person approached the figure. “I’ve been to see him…” they continued. “He looks a lot like you.”</p><p>“Who are you?” the younger asked.</p><p>The figure looked away from the other, staring out into the ocean once more. “I’m what’s left.” they said. “Or, maybe I’m all that ever was…”</p><p>“I meant your name dipshit.”</p><p>The figure looked directly at the younger. “...My name is of no importance.” they said after a moment of silence. “What about you? DO you remember your <em> true </em>name?”</p><p>The younger replied almost immediately. “My true name… is…”</p><p>
  <em> A blue sky stretched over an ocean just as blue. A young blue-eyed boy wakes up from a dream and is startled by a young girl with short hair. The boy gets up, laughing playfully. “Gimme a break Nya-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The blue-eyed boy races another boy with black hair. Both are laughing as they run. “Giving up already?” the black-haired boy asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The blue-eyed boy and the short-haired girl are sitting on the bent trunk of the palm tree, the black-haired boy is leaning up against it, arms crossed. “If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?” he asks. The blue-eyed boy opens his mouth to answer- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This world has been connected.” an ominous voice states. The blue-eyed boy spins around out of shock. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wh-who’s there?” he asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tied to the darkness…” a figure in a cloak states cryptically as the blue-eyed boy is frozen in shock- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jay, don’t ever change.” The short-haired girl says as she and the blue-eyed boy, Jay, watch the sun set. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The door has opened.” The black-haired boy states, lifting his hand for Jay to grab. Darkness swirls around him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jay is panicked. “What-?” he asks, trying to grab onto the other boy’s hand, but ultimately failing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You understand nothing.” the same ominous voice from earlier says. A large shadowy monster towers over Jay. Debris circling them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The short-haired girl is standing in front of a door. The door blows open with a strong gust of wind, knocking her forward. Jay reaches out to catch her but she fazes right through him- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jay-” she cries. Jay is blown off of his feet and blown out of the small cave- </em>
</p><p>Lloyd wakes up to the sun shining through the large window by his bed into his room. He wearily blinks the remnants of sleep out of his eyes as he sits up.</p><p>“Another dream about him…” Lloyd sighs as he stretches his arms and yawns.</p><p>The faint ringing of a large bell echoes throughout the room, muffled by the walls of the building. Lloyd smiles and opens his window, flinging it opens as he leans out of it, his arms steadying himself as he does. </p><p>Lloyd looks out onto the buildings that littered the landscape. The town was draped in the veil of the sunrise. A train chugs by on the elevated tracks surrounding the town, it drives by the rising sun for a moment before continuing on it’s journey.</p><p>He sighs, preparing himself for another long day.</p><hr/><p>“Man, doesn’t that tick you off?” Gene complained as he sat on one of the large pipes they had in their “usual spot.”. Besides him Brad, who was sitting on an old, empty box, agreed.</p><p>“Yeah, It’s just wrong.” he said.</p><p>Nelson kicked the ground in frustration. “Shade’s gone too far this time!” he grumbled.</p><p>The three of them looked at Lloyd expectantly, waiting for him to give his two cents on the situation. Lloyd, having sensed he was being looked at, looked up from his hands and blinked wearily. He still wasn’t entirely awake yet. “Uh,” he stammered. “Yeah.”</p><p>Gene jumped off of the pipe and crossed his arms. “I mean, it’s true that stuff has been stolen around town, and we’ve got a score to settle with Shade and everything,” he said as he paced back and forth throughout the room. “So, if he wants to think we did it, I’m not gonna blame him.” </p><p>Brad nodded. “Yeah, but that’s not a good enough excuse to go around callin’ us thieves!”</p><p>“What Brad said.” Nelson added.</p><p>“Yeah, I was just about to say that.” Gene said. “The whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! And they don’t even have any proof to back it up. And yeah, sure. Maybe I’ve stolen some shit before and gotten caught for it. But I’m innocent this time! I swear!” </p><p>Nelson and Brad shared a look. “We’re aware, Gene.” They both said.</p><p>Gene ignored what his other two friends had said and focused his attention on Lloyd who had stayed silent his entire rant. “Have you ever been this pissed off before in your life? ‘Cause I haven’t.”</p><p>Lloyd looked at him blearily. Before he could answer though, Gene continued on with his rant.</p><p>“Now… what should we do?” Gene asked, punching his fist into the palm of his hand.</p><p>Nelson opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He looked like he was trying to find the right words. Nelson looked over to Lloyd. “Do you have any ideas Lloyd?”</p><p>Lloyd, who had been staring off into nothing, was startled out of his daydreaming. “Oh, uh well-” he said. He was quiet for a few seconds as he tried to think of an idea. “We could, uh, find the real thieves! That would set the record straight, right?”</p><p>“Hey that sounds like fun!” Brad said. “I’m in!” Brad ran to go grab the group's camera.</p><p>Gene crossed his arms. “What about Shade?” he asked.</p><p>Lloyd hoisted himself off of the crate he had been sitting on. “First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find who <em> really </em> did this, everyone will get off of our backs.”</p><p>“Oh no!” Brad yelled, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “Our ------ are gone!” he cried. Brad paused, a weird look on his face. He brought his hand to his neck and tried to say something. Nothing came out. “<em> What? </em>” he asked, bewildered.</p><p>“What! All our ------, gone?” Gene asked. Gene stumbled in surprise, his eyes widening.</p><p>“You can’t say ------?!” Nelson exclaimed, covering his mouth in shock. “Why not?”</p><p>Brad shook his head. “But you do understand what I’m saying right?” he asked, flailing his hands. “Our ------ are gone!”</p><p>Lloyd brought his hand to his mouth. “Stolen…” The others looked at him. “And not just the ------, but the word too!”</p><p>Gene crossed his arms. “What kind of thief would do that? Not even Shade could pull that off-”</p><p>“I think we’re missing the more important question here.” Nelson cut in. “How on earth do you steal a <em> fucking word </em>?”</p><p>Everyone was at a loss for words.</p><p>“...Yeah, you have a point.” Lloyd said.</p><p>Gene shook his head. “Alright, alright. Enough chatting, time for some recon!” he said. Gene ran out of the secret place, Brad and Nelson running after him.</p><p>Lloyd began to run after them, but was stopped by a head-splitting headache. Lloyd brought his hand up to his head, clutching it. He stumbled for a moment, before falling face first into the ground. Darkness covering his vision.</p><p>“<b> <em>His heart has awakened. Doubtless he’ll awake very soon</em> </b>.”</p><p>Lloyd’s eyes flew open, a pain resonating throughout his head. He pushed himself off of the ground. Lloyd shook his head, as if trying to stop his headache.</p><p>Nelson walked up to him. “Lloyd, c’mon!” He said gesturing for Lloyd to get a move on. Lloyd nodded, ignoring the pain in his head. Wordlessly, he followed Nelson as they walked away together. </p><hr/><p>The group approached the armor shop. “Let’s get this investigation underway.” Brad whispered to the others. They all nodded.</p><p>Lloyd walked up to the shop counter and rang the bell. The shop owner came to the counter, but frowned when he saw who was ringing it. The owner shook his head. </p><p>“Lloyd…” he said like a disappointed parent. “I never thought you’d do such a rotten thing…”</p><p>Lloyd clenched his fist by his side. “We didn’t steal anything, alright?” he said, trying to disguise frustration. The shop owner didn’t look convinced.</p><p>“I’d like to believe you but….” the shop owner shook his head. “Who else would steal that stuff?”</p><p>Lloyd was confused. “What stuff?” he asked. Lloyd looked at his friends, but they didn’t know either.</p><p>“As if you guys don’t know. Hey, I’m not gonna tell you. If you wanna find out, go to the accessory shop.” the shop owner said pointing to the aforementioned shop. “Now I wish you a good day.” That was their cue to leave.</p><p>The teens sulked away, Gene sneaking a very subtle middle-finger in the general direction of the shop owner, who had his back turned to the group.</p><p>“Some help he was.” Nelson said, kicking a rock into a wall.</p><p>“Whatever,” Brad said as they approached the accessory shop.</p><p>Gene elbowed Lloyd. “Go on Lloyd, ask her.”</p><p>Lloyd rolled his eyes and sauntered up to the woman that owned the accessory shop. </p><p>“Oh, It’s you Lloyd…” she said, a sadness glinting in her eyes. “Please don’t let me down, you used to be one of my favorite customers.”</p><p>“I’m not a thief!” he said, frustrated. </p><p>“...Okay.” The owner said.</p><p>“It’s no fun having everyone suspect me y’know?” Lloyd complained, shoving his hands into his pockets.</p><p>The shop owner shook her head. “Then you’ve got to find a way to clear your name. THe woman at the candy shop is disappointed too.” This prompted all of them to look over to the candy shop. “I think you should talk to her.” The owner suggested.</p><p>The group looked at each other and shrugged. They walked over to the colorful shop. </p><p>The nice old woman greeted them with a smile. “Hello children, have you seen my cat around by any chance?” she asked.</p><p>Lloyd looked up to the awning that hung over the counter of the candy shop. “Uh,” Lloyd said as he stared directly at the cat, perched on the awning. “Just, uh. Just gimme a second-” Lloyd said as he backed away from the others. Once he was far enough from the shop, he ran straight towards the exterior walls.He propelled himself up the walls and grabbed the cat on his way back down. Lloyd stumbled a little before firmly planting his feet on the ground. He smiled as his friends clapped for him. Lloyd handed over the cat to the nice old lady.</p><p>“Thank you Lloyd.” The old woman smiled.</p><p>Gene but in. “Did they take anything from you?” he asked.</p><p>The old woman nodded solemnly. “Oh, my, yes. Something very important.”</p><p>“Just so you know, we didn’t do anything.” Nelson said, waving his hands. Everyone else nodded.</p><p>The old woman laughed heartily. “Oh, I believe you.” The four teens sighed in relief.</p><p>Lloyd bowed. “Thanks for that ma’am.” he said. “So what did they take from you?”</p><p>The old woman frowned as she idly stroked her cat. “My ------. My precious ------.”</p><p>Gene scratched his chin. “Looks like the culprit is going around stealing ------.” He said. “And not just ------, but the word ------ too!”</p><p>“This isn’t your average thief.” Brad commented.</p><p>Nelson thought for a moment. “I wonder if Shade would know anything about this…”</p><p>“We gotta talk to him then!” Lloyd said. “C’mon, to the sandlot!”</p><p>Gene, Brad, and Nelson all nodded. The four teens then dashed off to the sandlot. The old woman waved them farewell, a smile gracing her face.</p><hr/><p>Upon entering the sandlot the group of teens spotted Shade’s three friends. Ash, Tox, and strangely enough, a chicken? As they approached the two people (and one chicken), the chicken noticed them and squawked loudly. This prompted Ash and Tox to turn around. </p><p>“Thieves.” Tox said, pointing at the group. </p><p>Ash shook his fist at them. “That was low, y’know?” he said. The chicken squacked once more.</p><p>Gene grit his teeth. “Oh yeah?” he asked, clenching his fists.</p><p>“Nice comeback there four-eyes.” spat a voice from the alleyway. Out of the alley emerged Shade, looking just as douche-y as always.</p><p>“What’d you say?” Gene yelled, getting into a fighting position. </p><p>Shade looked at him with disinterest. “You can give us back the ------ now.” he demanded.</p><p>Ash stomped his feet. “Yeah, you’re the only ones who would take ‘em, y’know?”</p><p>Shade pointed at them accusingly as he walked by. “That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers.”</p><p>Lloyd’s hand flew up to his mouth in an attempt to mute his laughter. Nelson shot him a glance. He shook his head and took in a deep breath, focusing back on the man accusing them of theft.</p><p>“So what did you do?” Shade interrogated them. “Burn it? Rip it up? Maybe even throw it into the water, permanently ruining it?” when Shade got no answers from the increasingly angry Lloyd, he laughed and walked over to his friends. </p><p>“Ha, not that we need any ------ to prove that you guys are losers.” he smirked.</p><p>Tox stepped forward. “Fight.” she said, pointing to the four teens. Shade laughed.</p><p>“Now you’re talking Tox!” Shade said. The four jumped into fighting positions, causing the others to do the same. “If you get on your knees and beg, maybe we’ll consider letting this whole thing slide.” he said looking to his friends. “Or maybe not, who knows really?”</p><p>Lloyd calmly walked up to them, face devoid of all emotion. Slowly, he dropped to his knees. Shade’s smirk widened. </p><p>“Lloyd! What the heck?” he heard Gene say. Lloyd paid it no mind, however. His eyes flickered between the three struggle bats that were laid out on the ground in front of him. Suddenly, he rushed forward, scooping up one of the bats and getting into a fighting stance. Shade, on the other hand, had also picked up one of the bats. They faced each other, ready to fight. </p><p>“Lloyd, focas!” Brad yelled. Lloyd regarded him with a nod.</p><p>Lloyd rushed forward, struggle bat in hand. He struck Shade with quick succession, some hits hitting, some not.</p><p>“C’mon! Quit playing around and fight.” Shade taunted. Lloyd’s grip tightened. He once again rushed forward more focused than ever. He fought Shade with the same skill and speed of an experienced fighter. Left, right, uppercut, thrust, thrust, swipe, poke, <em> stab </em> . He heard his friends cheer him on from the sidelines. His resolve hardened. Lloyd kept on fighting like he was fighting for his <em> life </em>. It was almost ridiculous. </p><p>Shade eventually fell onto his knees panting. Tox and Ash rushing to his side. Shade looked up at Lloyd, who was standing triumphantly above him. “Good… game, nerd.”</p><p>“Yo what the fuck dude? I think you seriously hurt him!” Ash said. Lloyd wasn’t fazed.</p><p>“He asked for a battle,” Lloyd said. “And he got one. Not my fault he wasn’t ready.”<br/>Gene laughed at Shade. “Nice fightin’ Green bean!” he said. Lloyd turned to him and smiled.</p><p>Brad pulled out his camera and pointed it at lloyd. “Say Cheese!” he said.</p><p>
  <em> SNAP! </em>
</p><p>Brad gave Lloyd a thumbs-up before pocketing the camera.</p><p>As Brad was putting the camera away a flash of white came by and snatched the device from his grasp. The thing dashed away at inhuman speeds, leaving everyone standing dumbfounded.</p><p>“What the actual <em> fuck </em> was that?” Gene yelled after a moment, his eyes never leaving the road the thing had run down.</p><p>“Uh,” Nelson stammered. “Th-The thief?”</p><p>“There’s no way that thing was human!” Brad commented. “C’mon, let’s catch it!”</p><p>They all nodded and dashed off in the same direction that thing had gone. As they ran, they came across four different roads the thing may have gone down. “Great,” Nelson huffed. “We have to split up. I’ll check the market area.”</p><p>Brad nodded. “I’ll go check near the clocktower!”</p><p>“I’ll go to the school, eugh.” Gene said. “Lloyd can go check the woods, I guess.”</p><p>Lloyd nodded. “Yeah, see y’all later!” He said before dashing off towards the woods, not bothering to stay to hear anything else his friends may have said. </p><p>Lloyd ran through the entrance of the woods, a single fallen and deteriorated log. Twigs snapped under his feet as he entered the large and dark forest. He came to a stop when he spotted the thief. Brad was right, no way that thing was a human. The stark white creature with black detailing twisted and turned its body in ways no human could ever do. It propelled itself in the air and started gliding around, curling itself around the trunks of the towering redwood trees.</p><p>Lloyd dashed after the creature, dodging all the upturned roots and other things that may trip him up. He followed the creature all the way through the forest, only stopping when he reached the old mansion that sat on the edge of Twilight Town. There it waited, lingering quietly in front of the mansions gates.</p><p>As Lloyd approached the creature, a strange, otherworldly voice rang through his head.</p><p>“<em> We have come for you, my liege. </em>”</p><p>“Huh?” Lloyd had no idea where that voice had come from.</p><p>The zipper that ran across the creature’s face unzipped, revealing a gaping black hole. It’s teeth looked sharp, <em> very </em>sharp. The creature rushed towards Lloyd, and in response Lloyd readied the struggle bat that he had brought with him.</p><p>The creature was hard to hit, constantly weaving its way out of Lloyd’s grasp. Whenever Lloyd was lucky enough to land a hit on it, however, the creature seemed completely unfazed. It was as if the hit didn’t even do any damage!</p><p>Lloyd backed away from the creature, who had ceased all movements and was now just standing there idly, swaying its misshapen limbs back and forth. He was unsure what to do at this point. Should he run away? Should he keep fighting and hope the creature would eventually take some damage? Lloyd didn’t know.</p><p>Suddenly, Lloyd’s struggle bat was encased in some sort of weird light. Patterns and symbols circled around it as it changed shape. Lloyd shielded his eyes from the light with his free hand. When he looked back at it, the struggle bat was completely gone. Replacing it was a weapon with the most peculiar design. Lloyd had no idea who to describe it. All he knew was that the weapon felt <em> right </em>, it fit right into his hand like it was designed perfectly for him.</p><p>Without hesitating, Lloyd got into a battle stance. He launched himself at the creature, swinging rapidly and without mercy. He just kept swinging the weapon wildly, this way and that, until the creature was finally defeated.</p><p>The creature practically exploded in a flash of light, leaving pictures to gently float down and onto the soft dirt around him. The weapon Lloyd had been holding disappeared in the same flash of patterns and symbols it had appeared in, leaving Lloyd’s hand empty. He clenched his hand then opened it again.</p><p>His gaze drifted down to the scattered pictures that lay on the ground. Lloyd picked one of the photos up from the ground.</p><p>Well, at least he got the pictures back.</p><hr/><p>“What’s this?” Gene asked, staring at one of the pictures Lloyd had found laying on the ground. The group of four had gathered back at the usual spot</p><p>The picture Gene was looking at was that of Lloyd and the Armor shop owner. They were both smiling happily in the picture. “I was his first customer after he had taken over ownership of the shop. So we took a picture together!” Lloyd explained.</p><p>“It’s a really nice photo!” Nelson commented. “... oh! Wait a sec!”</p><p>Brad pointed at Nelson. “Hey you just said photo!” he commented.</p><p>Gene leaned towards Lloyd. “So Lloyd, tell us about the picture thief.” he said. Lloyd opened his mouth to say something, but paused.</p><p>Who was the picture thief? Why couldn’t he remember? Lloyd shook his head. “Not much to say.” he said, furrowing his eyebrows. “The pictures were just… lying on the ground in front of the mansion.”</p><p>Gene groaned. “Then how are we supposed to prove we didn’t steal them?” He picked up another picture and looked at it, smirking. “Hehee, It’s a <em> girl </em>.” he said, referring to the fact that the picture was of Lloyd and the owner of the accessory shop.</p><p>Nelson laughed. “You look happy Lloyd.” he teased, pointing to the aforementioned teen in the photo, who was smiling widely.</p><p>“Do not.” Lloyd pouted. He was not happy because he was standing next to a girl. It was just manners! He can’t remember the last time he was happy around a girl just because of her presence-</p><p>
  <strike> <em> A happy laugh rang out throughout the afternoon air. A girl with hair as white as snow tucked into a bun and eyes as red as crimson turned to look at him. She smiled, but the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. The girl said something, a name, but no words came out of her mouth- </em> </strike>
</p><p>Lloyd shook his head. His friends were just teasing him, no need to get worked up about it.</p><p>Brad cleared his throat. “So like, anyone else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Lloyd?” Nelson thought about it for a moment before realizing something. </p><p>“Ohh, that’s why people thought <em> we </em> were the thieves!”</p><p>Gene bit his lip. “So Shade <em> didn’t </em> go around accusing us?” he asked, looking the slightest bit guilty. Nobody answered his question.</p><p>Lloyd turned to Brad, curiosity peaked. “So are they really all photos of me?” he asked. Brad nodded.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” he said, showing Lloyd some more photos. “See?” he asked, showing lloyd a picture of him, the candy shop owner, and her cat.</p><p>“Look!” Nelson pointed out as he showed Lloyd a photo of him after losing to Shade in a fight. Shade and Ash were flashing victory poses and the Chicken had jumped up into the air. Tox was nowhere to be seen, but that was because she was the one taking the photo.</p><p>Gene gave Lloyd another photo, this time of the four teens. They had taken a picture in front of the old Mansion’s gates. They were all smiling brightly. Gene was giving Brad the bunny ears.</p><p>“See? Every last one!” Brad concluded. “Wouldn’t it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Lloyd or something?” he asked. Gene snorted.</p><p>“Nah, this is Lloyd we’re talking about! Who’d wanna take this skinny green bean?” Gene laughed. The others started Laughing as well. “No offense, by the way.” he said, Lloyd just smiled in return.</p><hr/><p>Lloyd was alone in the usual spot, the others had left already since it was getting late. Lloyd, however, had stayed behind to look at the photo of the four of them together at the old Mansion. He smiled as he looked at it, feeling nostalgia for when they had taken the photo.</p><p>Wordlessly, Lloyd put down the photo. He sighed as he left the small area and ventured into the streets of Twilight Town. The sun shined brightly down onto him, so brightly in fact, that Lloyd had to shield his eyes from it.</p><p>Man, what a day.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “Where am I?” </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“Who’s there?”</b>
</p><p>
  <em> “...Who are you?” </em>
</p><hr/><p>The dark and unwelcoming room was filled with the sounds of machines whirring and the clacking of a keyboard as someone typed furiously away at it. Displayed on the computer monitor were the words “<b> <em>Restoration at 12%</em> </b>.”.</p><p>A figure entered the room, they were dressed in a dark cloak with a hood obscuring their face. They approached the person at the computer wordlessly.</p><p>“Organization miscreants...” The person at the computer seethed. “They’ve found us.”</p><p>“But… why would the nobodies steal photographs?” The cloaked figure asked.</p><p>“Both are nothing but data to them.” The person at the computer said cryptically. “The fools wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.”</p><p>After a beat of silence, the person spoke again with a more serious tone. “We are running out of time,” he said. “Pixal must make haste.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and so it begins &gt;:))<br/>I hope to get the next chapter out by at least next week, maybe earlier. So stay tuned for that!<br/>Also, who o you think this mystery girl is? Those in Kinnie Kingdom already know who it is ;))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>